


Something Special For You

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And Celeste loves her, F/F, Kyoko is a good wife, Married Life, Moody Celeste, One Shot, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: It's Celestia's birthday, but she's in a bad mood. Can Kyoko succeed in making her feel better?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Something Special For You

A frown was strewn across her face as she looked over at her lover nonchalantly flipping through channels. Honestly, she couldn't stand the sight of her being upset on any other day, but it was especially hard to see her in a bad mood on her birthday of all days. There wasn't much that she could do about her random mood swings. They just kind of came and went on random days. 

Kyoko would always try her best to cheer the girl up whenever this happened, but it would usually fall flat and she would just give her space until she was feeling better. However, it was her birthday and she didn't deserve to spend it being moody. Even if there wasn't much that could be done, Kyoko was still going to try.

"I could always cook her favorite meal." She thought to herself. The only problem was that she wasn't really the best cook. If she gave Celeste bad food, it would probably make her feel even worse than what already felt. However, throughout their years of dating, Kyoko had become quite skilled at making her favorite tea. It was probably the best option, but would that really be enough? She knew that Celeste deep down would appreciate her actions even if she wasn't in the best mood right now. Then she thought of something...

She glanced over at Celeste and smirked. The gambler's eyes seemed focused on the Tv as she had not noticed her wife smirking out the corner of her eye. Kyoko's smile only grew wider as she tossed the blanket off her legs and got up from the couch. She planted a kiss on Celeste's cheek. "I'll be back in a minute" She murmured against her skin before walking away.

Kyoko made her way into their bedroom. She couldn't believe that she was going to be doing this, but if it made Celeste happy then she couldn't complain too much. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she wore this. And It's not like anyone else besides her wife would see her. She sighed and shook her head and began searching the closet. 

Once she found what she was looking for, she took the uniform and laid it across the bed. She stood there analyzing the outfit. It had been a while since she's worn this as it was only for "Special occasions." But Celeste's birthday is considered a special occasion. At least to her.

She began changing out of her normal clothes and into her maid outfit. They didn't do this often and it been a long time since she's had to do this. So it was a bit confusing at first, but once she started to familiarize herself with the outfit it became a lot easier to wear. She observed herself in the mirror making sure that everything fit her perfectly. 

Figuring she should apply a little makeup, Kyoko made her way into the bathroom. She put began applying a heavy layer of mascara. It was more than what she usually put on, but she couldn't deny how much it brought out the vibrant lilac color of her eyes. Though, she decided to only apply a thin layer of lip gloss. Just enough to make her lips shine. 

Taking one last look at herself in the full-sized mirror, Kyoko decided that she was satisfied with the way she looked.

Kyoko quietly made her way downstairs, careful not to alert her distracted wife of her presence. Peeking around the corner to the living room, she was relieved to find that Celeste was still there watching TV and had seemingly not noticed her. She nodded and silently chuckled to herself. Now it was time for the second part of her plan.

Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the kitchen to get started on Celeste's tea. Whenever she made tea for Celeste, it was always important to note the specifics about how she liked her tea prepared. It was a bit tedious at first, but over the years, Kyoko has become almost perfect at making Royal Milk Tea the way Celeste liked it. Celeste even joked about how she would make the perfect vampire butler if she wasn't already married to her. 

After setting aside the tea leaves and milk, she filled the pot with water. After letting it boil for a few moments before adding the tea leaves to the pot as well. She watched carefully as the tea brewed waiting for just the right moment to add the milk. This was always the most difficult part for her. Even after years of experience, this still made her the most nervous. 

When felt like the timing was right, she slowly poured the milk into the mixture and let it simmer until it felt like it was right. Afterward, she poured the tea into one of Celeste's favorite teacups.

She let out a relieved sigh as if her life were on the line. Yeah, it was a bit silly to think like that, but this was all for the love of her favorite gambler. Not that she was afraid of Celeste yelling at her, but she wanted this to be special. Especially considering it was her birthday. Celeste always went all out for her on her birthday so she figured she'd do the same. She deserved to be happy. 

She placed the teacup on a saucer and carefully balanced it in her hand as if she were an actual maid. Truthfully, she had no experience with this sort of thing, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't at least try. Making sure the straighten her posture, she strode out of the kitchen and made her way into the living room. 

Celeste was still there watching TV and wrapped up in a blanket. Although she still seemed like she was still in bad mood, Kyoko could tell she was feeling slightly better due to the way her face had relaxed. Her ruby red eyes were no longer filled with annoyance. They looked a lot more neutral and soft this time around. It made Kyoko's heart flutter, but she needed to remind herself to stay focused. 

She smiled to herself and carefully made her way over to the gambler. The reaction from Celeste wasn't an immediate one, but when she realized what was happening, her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Bonjour," Kyoko greeted with her best French impression. "I know you aren't feeling well so I made you your favorite tea," She said placing saucer and teacup onto the coffee table in front of her. Celeste still seemed like she was at a loss for words as she staring wide-eyed at Kyoko. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten about her tea.

".....Not that I am complaining, but why are you wearing that?" 

Kyoko giggled at the gambler's bewilderment. "I just wanted to make you feel better. Is that so bad?" She asked playfully. 

"I-" Celeste opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Kyoko crawling into her lap.

"What's wrong? Did you want something else? Did you want anything to eat?" She asked leaning closer to Celeste's face. "Or would you rather just have me instead?" Kyoko whispered seductively into her ear. It was subtle, but she could feel gambler shiver and squirm beneath her. She topped it off with a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled to see Celeste's face had subtle redness to it. 

"I...I really don't know what to say. You really went out of your way for me like this?" Celeste asked still slightly surprised by her wife's actions. Kyoko smiled and nodded. She really didn't see it as that big of a deal, but Celeste seemed to really enjoy it and that was all that mattered. 

"Thank you, my dear. I'm really sorry for acting so sour towards you earlier."

Kyoko shook her head and brought a hand to Celeste's cheek. "No, don't apologize. You can't help you feel. Remember, this day is all about you, and whatever makes you happy is all that matters." 

Celeste pressed her lips against Kyoko's. She didn't give a verbal response to what she said, but Kyoko could tell from the way she kissed her that she was grateful for everything. 

After some time passed, they separated. "I'm feeling a lot better now." 

Kyoko giggled and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "I'm glad. Are you feeling good enough to let me treat you to dinner?" 

Celeste seemed to ponder the thought for a second. But Kyoko could already tell she would say yes. "I am but first..." She said pausing. "I would like to finish my tea first." She giggled. 

"Oh, you're right. I guess I should go get changed." Kyoko got up from Celeste's lap but was quickly halted in her tracks when she felt a firm but gentle grip on her wrist. 

"No. Keep that on." Celeste practically growled at her. Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she wondered what Celeste was planning for her. "I want to be the one to take it off," She said in a tone that let Kyoko know that she was demanding her and not asking. She couldn't help the smirk that played across her face.

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting too long~" She winked before turning to leave Celeste to finish her.

Kyoko was cautious about doing this before, but now she's glad she went through with her plan. There was nothing more rewarding than being able to make her wife happy. Nothing came remotely close. And now, she was determined to make sure that this was one of the best birthdays Celeste had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite vampire queen. May she receive the biggest castle and the most handsome vampire butlers in the world! Lmao <3


End file.
